The Midnight Haven
by IdrilSilmarwenEamaneLuinwe
Summary: Seven girls are watching their favourite movies of all time 'Lord of the Rings' trilogy when the power goes out and they hear someone breaking their door down. The girls split up and escape as they are chased by hooded men into the woods behind the house. How will the girls evade their pursuers? Aragorn/OC, Boromir/OC, Legolas/OC, Frodo/OC, Merry/OC, Pippin/OC, Sam/OC
1. Chapter 1

The Midnight Haven - Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything.

I hope you enjoy the prologue of 'The Midnight Haven' and I hope you will leave a review of what you thought of it. Bad or Good. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

OoOoOo

The night was dark and gloomy as seven girls: Billie, Naomi, Isla, Wren, Vanessa, Ula and Elsa watched the Lord of the Rings trilogy, they were just nearing the end of the Fellowship of the Ring where Boromir was being shot in the chest three times by that bastard archer created by Saruman.

Wren, who wore her dark hair in a boyish bob, glowered at the screen, her grey eyes shining slightly as she tried not to cry at her crushes death.

Isla had one of Wren's hand in hers as she too fought back tears, although she fancied Aragorn, she still had a soft spot for Boromir. Mostly because he was played by Sean Bean but still. Isla had red curls and blues eyes.

Vanessa, Isla's sister, had Wren's other hand as tears rolled down her tanned skin from her teary green eyes, she also had red hair like her sister. Vanessa's crush was Legolas but she still wished Boromir wouldn't die.

Billie watched the scene silently. She wore her blonde hair in a pixie cut with her side fringe swept right over one of her green eyes. She liked Pippin and was eagerly awaiting the Two Towers. As was Naomi who had blonde curls and hazel eyes, and fancied Merry.

Ula and Elsa held each others hands as well as they watched their respective crushes Frodo and Sam head alone towards Mordor. Ula had blonde curls and blue eyes, Elsa, Ula's half-sister had brown hair and blue eyes.

Although they knew what would happen, as they had seen the films more than a dozen times, they were still completely and utterly awesome.

All seven of the girls then jumped suddenly as the lights went out and the TV turned off.

"What in the name of Loki was that?" Isla asked, startled.

Billie and Wren snorted at her phrasing of the question as Wren shrugged helplessly.

Naomi shot up "Is it a power cut? Have you got candles? Can we light them? Have you got torches? Ha-" Vanessa whacked the blonde over the head with a cushion.

"Shut up Naomi, you are so not helping."

The blonde sat down, pouting but Ula and Elsa sat either side of the obviously scared girl and took a hand each in theirs.

Billie and Wren stood up as Isla said "Who wants to come with me to check the power?"

Vanessa sat down beside Ula "Not me, I don't wanna be killed by some scary murderer…"

"Murderer?!" Naomi half shouted.

Elsa and Ula both glared at Vanessa as if to say 'Do you see what you've done?'

Vanessa smirked lazily at them "Don't ya know? Whenever there's a power cut in movies someone or… something usually have something to do with it."

Naomi stared at Vanessa wide-eyed before Isla whacked Vanessa over the head with her hand "Stop making shit up and scaring Naomi."

Vanessa pouted "Hey, it's not my fault she believes everything."

Elsa rolled her eyes "That shouldn't matter, you still shouldn't try and scare her."

"Now I can see why you fancy, Sam." Vanessa sneered "You both have soft hearts, not to me-"

Billie threw a duvet over Vanessa cutting her off "Don't mind her, she's on her period." 

"Hey!" Vanessa's muffled shout came from under the duvet as she tried to throw it off her.

Isla and Wren sniggered as Naomi smiled and relaxed between Ula and Elsa.

Billie smirked smugly as Vanessa finally figured out how to get out of the duvet.

"Don't do that again you ass!" Vanessa all but yelled.

"Stop scaring Naomi and insulting Elsa and she wont have to." Wren said exasperated.

Vanessa opened her mouth to respond when they heard something bang on the front door.

Vanessa's eyes widened as Naomi yelped and fell off the couch beside the red head. Vanessa grabbed Naomi's hand just as scared as her as another bang was heard.

Ula and Elsa joined Vanessa and Naomi on the floor as they huddled together.

Billie, Wren and Isla looked at each other before Isla whispered shakily "I don't suppose that's the wind or the trees or something other than a person?"

Billie shrugged but Wren and Isla could see the fear in her eyes, if someone really wanted to get in they could, and what could seven 19 year old teenagers do about it? At least one of them would get injured if there was someone trying to hurt them.

"We could go out the back…" Wren whispered pointing to the back door.

Billie nodded "We'll have to keep low, so whoever's at the door doesn't see us."

Isla grinned weakly "There's another door out the basement."

The three 'leaders' turned to the four girls huddled under the duvet.

"Isla, Wren take Vanessa out the back, I'll go with Elsa, Ula and Naomi out the basement."

Isla and Wren nodded and pulled Vanessa up and towards the door as Naomi, Ula and Elsa followed Billie down to the basement.

Isla crawled across the hallway through to the kitchen, only pausing when she saw a dark figure bang on the door again and she saw the door shake.

Vanessa crawled across as soon as she made it to the kitchen and had checked their was no one outside the door, with Wren right behind her.

Once the three of them were in the kitchen, Isla quietly opened the back door and ushered the other two out before she closed it quietly behind her motioning for Wren and Vanessa to move to the side of the house, just as they heard the front door of the house break down.

Isla stifled a gasp as she dropped into the bushes beneath the kitchen window along with Wren and Vanessa and motioned for the two of them to move quickly along, pointing to the wooded area behind the house.

Wren nodded and crawled as quickly as she could without making a sound, Vanessa and Isla right behind her.

Wren and Vanessa made it around the corner just as the window of the kitchen opened.

Isla dropped flat against the ground, hoping that the bushes would be enough to cover her. She only hoped Wren and Vanessa hadn't stopped and had continued on to the woods to hopefully meet up with Billie, Naomi, Ula and Elsa.

Isla felt tears prick the corners of her eyes as she tried not to move or make a sound lest she draw attention to herself. Her heart felt like it was trying to escape her chest as she heard the kitchen door open into the garden. _Please, please, please let the others have gotten away…_ Isla prayed _please don't let them find me_.

Isla didn't dare move, not even her head as she heard footsteps walk alongside the bushes. She felt the tears escape her eyes and barely stifled a sob as the person rounded the corner.

"Nothing." She heard a deep voice say.

"They're here… somewhere." She heard another gruff voice respond "Find one, and we don't need to worry about the rest."

Isla stopped breathing then as the footsteps stilled near her. _Please don't have found me…_

OoOoOo

Wren and Vanessa shared a worried glance as they heard the kitchen door open.

Vanessa looked back, her _sister_ was still in the bushes.

Wren shook her head as Vanessa made to move back and grabbed Vanessa's hand motioning to the woods with her other.

Wren pulled Vanessa out of the bushes quietly and into the dark confines of the forest. Just in time it appeared as they saw a dark figure turn the corner.

Wren and Vanessa looked at each other as Vanessa whispered shakily "Where's my sister?"

Wren felt herself tear up "I don't know." She whispered back just as shakily.

Vanessa stifled a choked sob as Wren pulled her deeper into the forest.

"We need to find Billie, Naomi, Ula and Elsa."

OoOoOo

Billie shut the door of the basement firmly behind her as Naomi, Ula and Elsa wandered down the steps ahead of her.

She walked over to the trap door of the basement which stood at the opposite end of the house than the kitchen door just as she heard a loud bang which indicated the door breaking down. She motioned for one of the others to help her open it.

Ula stood and took care of one lock whilst Billie took care of the other.

Naomi and Elsa stood behind them quietly as the two of them worked.

Finally Ula and Billie broke it open and Billie brought over a step ladder as she slowly opened the trap door making sure it didn't creak or slam open and draw attention to them.

She lay the door gently against the wall and pulled herself out of the basement before she helped Ula, Naomi and then Elsa out. She then slowly lowered the door again, careful not to let it bang against the stone opening.

She motioned for Ula, Naomi and Elsa to head towards the woods, she knew Isla, Wren and Vanessa would head their when they escaped the kitchen. Just as they began to run, Billie heard the kitchen door being opened.

She looked behind her then. There was no one in sight and Billie could only hope Isla, Wren and Vanessa had already made it into the woods.

Billie ran into the dark forest behind Ula, Naomi and Elsa and said softly "What do ya wanna do?"

Naomi frowned.

Billie clarified "Run farther or go around to the other side of the house to see if we can find Isla, Wren and Vanessa?"

Ula and Elsa exchanged a look but it was surprisingly Naomi who spoke "We need to look for them."

Ula and Elsa nodded as Billie smiled and asked "Alright, has anyone brought their phones?"

"Mine was dead, I was charging it in the house." Naomi whispered.

Ula nodded "Same."

Elsa frowned "I didn't think to grab it."

Billie nodded "I left mine as well and I think Isla, Wren and Vanessa did as well or at least I don't think they had time to grab them."

"So we're on our own." Ula stated quietly.

Billie looked down "Apparently."

"When we make it to town we can get the police!" Elsa said.

Naomi didn't look at any of them as she muttered "If we make it to town."

Billie and Ula didn't say anything but it looked as though they agreed with Naomi's sentiments.

"Maybe one of us should stay behind? You know in case the others come here?" Elsa asked.

Billie shook her head "No, what if whoever broke in to the house comes here instead."

Elsa frowned, she hadn't thought of that.

Ula and Naomi looked at Elsa "We're not leaving anyone behind, besides Billie's probably the only one of us who can navigate these woods."

Billie snorted as she agreed "Probably."

Billie took the lead with Ula as Naomi and Elsa walked slightly behind them.

"Do ya reckon they made it out?" Ula asked quietly.

Billie's lips quirked up in the semblance of a smile at the phrasing of the question before it disappeared as she registered what Ula had asked. She frowned "I hope so, I heard the kitchen door being opened into the garden just after we escaped the basement, and I don't think it would've took Isla, Wren and Vanessa that long to escape."

Ula sighed "So there's a good chance they didn't escape?"

Billie glanced at the blonde "I didn't say that, _but_ if we don't find them then who knows."

Ula looked at Billie "We'll find them."

And Billie would've believed Ula if her friend's voice hadn't been so shaky and uncertain.

The four of them then stopped suddenly as they heard a twig snap and leaves rustling ahead of them.

"Can you guys climb?" Billie hissed quietly.

Elsa and Ula nodded but Naomi shook her head, no.

"Elsa - climb!" Ula commanded her younger cousin as she moved towards Billie and Naomi.

"We'll help you." Billie said softly.

Naomi nodded fearfully.

Elsa had already climbed halfway up one of the trees as Billie climbed up the same one as Ula steadied Naomi as she hesitantly climbed the same tree, Elsa and Billie reached down their hands and pulled Naomi up to them allowing Ula to move away.

They could hear the heavy footsteps getting closer.

Ula looked around, she wouldn't be able to make it up the tree before who ever was coming would see her and her friends.

Ula looked up at her three friends, Elsa and Naomi looked scared whilst Billie motioned for her to run and leave them, it would be her best chance.

She ran deeper into the forest, as quickly as she could without drawing attention to her.

As she ran she could hear water running in the distance and ran towards it, hoping that her friends were alright and that they hadn't been found.

Ula saw as the river appeared ahead and she fell to her knees as she stopped next to it allowing her breathing to calm down as she waited and listened.

To her dread she could hear voices in the distance, male voices.

She hadn't heard screams or anything, so perhaps her friends were okay. She allowed herself to hope.

Ula looked around and saw no where to hide except the river.

The blonde frowned before steeling herself as she slid gently into the near freezing water. A gasp escaped her as she was fully submerged into the icy stream.

She quietly moved over where a large tree towered over the river and it's roots created a shadowed space over the water. She hid in the small space as she heard the deep voices get nearer.

"The others better have found more than we have." One of the men growled roughly.

"I coulda sworn one of 'em came down this way." Another spoke, his voice was higher pitcher than the other, more nasal and yet it also scared her to the bone.

"We followed the tracks." A whispery hoarse voice stated "The girl should be around here somewhere."

Ula curled into herself the icy water washing over her as she concealed herself further beneath the tree root.

They had followed her, perhaps it was a good thing that she hadn't had time to climb a tree otherwise Billie, Elsa and Naomi would also be in trouble, better it was just one of them.

Ula shivered violently as they water washed over her again, she hoped they'd move on soon but when she heard the crackling of a fire, she knew it was unlikely.

 _Please someone help…_

OoOoOo

Billie, Naomi and Elsa watched fearfully as Ula ran off, they held their breath as three hooded men appeared beneath them.

One of them, the smallest with a nasally voice said "There's tracks leading that way." He pointed in the direction Ula had ran.

Elsa almost screamed down at them but she stopped herself, if she did anything it would only endanger herself, Billie and Naomi.

They breathed out in part relief and part horror as they watched the three figures trail after Ula.

"Ula…" Elsa breathed out.

Billie shook her head "We cant, we'll just endanger her and ourselves."

Naomi and Elsa then watched as Billie climbed down the tree.

"Where are you going?" Naomi hissed.

"I need a piss and I aint gonna go in a tree." Billie said as though it was obvious.

Naomi and Elsa glared "You could be endangering yourself."

Billie rolled her eyes "Stay in the tree, don't worry I'll come back."

Naomi and Elsa watched warily from where they sat on the branch as Billie got to the bottom of the tree, she waved up at them before she wandered in a different direction to where Ula and the three men had gone.

OoOoOo

Billie had lied. She hadn't needed a piss, she had gone looking for Ula, she had gone a longer way around but she had seen a fire being started and had seen the three men around it talking about Ula.

They hadn't got her, she was glad. Billie moved away slowly from the three men and their fire, doubling back to where she had left Elsa and Naomi.

But she heard two more men coming from somewhere.

Billie stopped in her tracks.

None of the trees around her were safe enough to climb or they were too smooth and she wouldn't be able to grip them.

Her eyes widened in panic, she looked around her wildly before she darted to the left trying not to make too much noise considering there was at least five men unknowingly surrounding her.

Billie ran and her heart leapt into her throat as she heard an overjoyed laugh behind her.

"Well, well, well… look what we found here boys!" One of them said in an overly gleeful voice behind her.

She gave up the pretence of quiet running and ran for her life. She didn't know if they had been speaking of her or Ula or one of the others but she no longer cared. They could kill her instead of her friends.

Billie then fell face first into the ground as she heard an overjoyed laugh behind her which was filled with cruelty.

She slowly turned around her eyes wide in her despair as she turned and looked into her pursuers eyes.

OoOoOo

Wren and Vanessa stumbled over roots and branches that were hidden by twigs and leaves covering the forest floor.

"We should never have left Isla!" Vanessa cried as she fell for the hundredth time.

Wren helped her up and didn't even try to refute Vanessa's claim.

"Maybe she got outta there…" Vanessa continued "Maybe she's looking for us now."

Wren still didn't say anything. She couldn't because she genuinely didn't believe Isla _had_ gotten away and the guilt of leaving her behind was eating her up inside.

"Yeah," Vanessa said with false confidence "That's gotta be it, right, Wren?" She red head looked to Wren for confirmation but the other girl merely shrugged.

Vanessa huffed "You could at least try and have a conversation."

Wren growled "And what do you want me to say?"

"Anything!" Vanessa hissed.

Wren glared at Vanessa "Do you want me to say I wish I hadn't left Isla behind? Or how about I wish she was in my place and I hers? Or maybe that the guilt is practically eating me up inside? Or that if I think of her my mind starts going to every worse possible scenario that I hope isn't true?!" Wren was shouting by the time she finished.

Vanessa seemed to shrink into herself "I just wanted you to distract me." 

Wren's anger diminished at the sight of the insecure, grief stricken girl.

"Sorry." Wren whispered quietly.

Vanessa shrugged "No harm done."

They both froze as they heard a voice then "I definitely heard the shouting from this direction."

"Fuck!" Wren hissed, "Vanessa, go that way," Wren pointed in the opposite direction to the voices "I'll distract them."

Vanessa shook her head, her eyes wide "No…" 

"Go, or they'll get us both… please." The last word was said in a desperate plea and it broke Vanessa's resolve "Find the others."

Vanessa nodded tearfully as she ran off in the direction Wren had told her to go.

Wren watched her leave sadly and sat down against the largest tree trunk. It was her fault Isla was either dead or worse, the least she could do was make sure Vanessa stayed alive even if it meant her death… or worse. Wren shuddered to think of what could possibly be worse but she stayed firm in her resolve to distract their pursuers, whatever their intention.

OoOoOo

Thank you for reading the prologue of 'The Midnight Haven' please leave a review of what you thought, constructive criticism is always welcome and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	2. Ula - Chapter One

The Midnight Haven - Ula

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything.

I would like to thank those of you who have reviewed the prologue: Lemondrops, MarieVictoria and Emma stars.

I would also like to thank those who have followed and favourited this story: MarieVictoria, LadyVanya, flute1021, SunCat, IceSilver28077 and AbigailPeters.

So thank you! And I hope you enjoy the first 'Ula' chapter of 'The Midnight Haven' and I hope you will leave a review of what you thought of it. Bad or Good. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

OoOoOo

Ula gasped as she was harshly returned to consciousness, she turned over and roughly coughed up the water from her lungs, leaving her panting for air as she rested her head against the grass.

She let out a choked sob, as one does after almost dying.

"Are you well, miss?" She heard a concerned voice asked and she turned onto her back, blinking rapidly as the sun blinded her before a familiar face came into view.

Ula shot up and the person stumbled backwards, now looking at her warily.

She groaned and brought a hand to her head "Ah, son of a-"

"Are you okay, miss?" She heard the question repeated and looked at the young man, _hobbit_.

"I'm doing alright for someone who nearly drowned." Ula said hoarsely, massaging her throat softly at the pain of speaking.

"I'm Frodo, Frodo Baggins, miss… may I ask your name?"

Ula stared up at him, holy mother of God she had shrank to the height of a hobbit! She realised he was actually taller than her, her eyes shot to her feet and with a sigh of relief she realised she didn't have hobbit feet.

"I'm Ula." She responded quietly brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes with her hand.

Frodo nodded "Would you come with me, miss Ula? My uncle and I are no healers but you could stay until you are ready to journey on."

Her eyes filled with tears. If she was indeed in Middle Earth, she didn't have anywhere to go. She had no home and her friends had all been left behind.

"I don't have anywhere to go…" Ula admitted quietly.

Frodo stared at the strange woman in concern, he felt pity well up in his heart and that was what made him make the offer, it was most definitely not because she was uniquely beautiful.

"You could stay with me and my uncle?" It came out as a question. Frodo inwardly cringed.

Ula stared at him.

Frodo stared back.

Ula blinked. And a second time.

"You're serious?" She finally asked.

Frodo nodded "I know you may not wish for the company of strangers, however I would not feel right if I just left you out here with no where to go."

His uncle had always cautioned about dangerous strangers, as had Gandalf but for some reason Frodo felt he could trust this woman. This strange woman who needed his help.

Ula smiled shyly at him "Thank you."

Her lips were still tinted a bit blue due to the lack of air she had received in the water and her skin was too pale.

Frodo nodded. Yes, helping her was definitely the right decision.

OoOoOo

His uncle, Bilbo, hadn't been overly happy about their new house guest although the minute he heard how Frodo had found her and how she had nowhere to go he had rapidly changed his mind and offered her warm food and a comfy bed in the spare room, turning into a mother hen in no time.

Ula smiled fondly at the two, she supposed she was extremely lucky. What were the odds she would find herself being saved by her crush from Lord of the Rings.

That thought made her pause.

Had her friends come here? Had they been found by their crushes? Or others? Or were they in danger? Was she here alone? Why was she here at all?

All these questions ran through her mind but she had no answer for any of them and she didn't dare tell Bilbo or Frodo the truth in case the world wasn't like it was in fan fiction and they didn't react favourably.

"Ula?" Frodo questioned as he saw her sitting quietly on the bench outside his uncles home.

She had finally gotten Frodo and Bilbo to stop calling her miss and just call her Ula, for which she was extremely glad.

She smiled up at him "Hey, Frodo, did you want me for something?"

"No, no." He smiled back warmly at her "I just came out with this, in case you were cold." He held up a warm looking blanket for her.

Ula involuntarily shivered "Huh, guess I was colder than I thought…" She said quietly.

Frodo laughed softly as he wrapped the blanket around her, much like Bilbo, Frodo was also a mother hen. He made sure she was okay, not too warm or cold and for it she was very thankful to have him with her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Frodo blushed and waved her off "It's nothing, Ula."

She grinned at him, he was adorable. As were his friends, whom she had obviously known, but had pretended not to when Frodo had introduced her to them.

Samwise, who still called her 'Miss Ula' despite her protests and Merry and Pippin who were always eager for her and Frodo to join in their mischief. Which they did happily.

She had already been with them for two weeks, she wondered when they were going to go on the journey of doom and her heart felt heavy just thinking about it but she didn't ask what the date was or anything. She had a feeling she didn't want to know anyway.

OoOoOo

"Frodo?" Ula asked quietly "When's your birthday?"

He looked startled at the question "The 22nd of September… why?"

"And Bilbo's?"

"We share the same birthday." Frodo answered, curiosity shining in his startling blue eyes.

"And how long away is that?" Ula asked "I'm afraid I've lost track of the days."

Frodo smiled at her and replied "It is two months away, Ula, though I must ask why are you so curious?"

"It would be bad manners, would it not, to be so unprepared for such an important event of my hosts?" She teased with a smile.

He sniggered "I suppose." He paused "When's your birthday, if I may ask, Ula?"

Ula grinned at him "31st October."

Frodo smiled as he teased back shyly "Well, then, my uncle and I are also prepared for our guest."

Ula beamed at him, her crush only growing on the shy hobbit.

OoOoOo

"Could you teach me how to use a sword like that, Bilbo?" Ula asked one morning when Bilbo was telling her about his quest with Thorin to reclaim Erebor.

Bilbo looked startled but smiled wryly "I'm afraid I never quite learned how to handle it properly but I suppose I can teach you what little I know, yes."

Ula grinned at the old hobbit as she asked eagerly "When do we start?"

Bilbo chuckled "Let an old hobbit rest awhile and prepare himself for the folly of youth, though I'd get some trousers for tomorrow if I were you." He added with a wink.

Ula beamed at him. She had only worn dresses in the shire, they were quite beautiful in their simplicity not to mention quite comfortable. The only problem she had had was finding shoes but Bilbo had managed to find someone to fashion a pair for her.

OoOoOo

"Uncle Bilbo told me you wished to learn to fight, may I ask why?" Frodo questioned when the two of them were sat together that night.

Ula smiled sheepishly "I just wish to learn, though he did admit that he wasn't overly sure of how to handle a sword himself."

Frodo grinned "Perhaps he's not the best teacher, though he can handle himself quite well on adventures or so I've heard."

"Yeah…." Ula leaned back on the grass "I wonder what it would have been like on one of Bilbo's adventures…"

Frodo lay back next to her as he admitted "I've often wondered that myself, when I was younger I used to pretend I was with Bilbo on one of his adventures. I've sometimes wondered what it would be like to have an adventure myself."

Ula smiled "I don't think I would like an adventure, but if you ever went on one, I'd follow you."

Frodo looked at her then, surprise clear in his eyes as he saw the genuine honesty in hers.

He sat up suddenly and Ula pushed herself up onto her elbows.

Frodo turned to face her and had a vulnerable shy look on his face as he asked hesitantly "Ula, forgive me if I am out of place here, but I would very much like to kiss you?"

Ula could have cried out with happiness at his words "I would like that very much as well…" She admitted as he brought his hand to rest against her cheek and gently drew her face to his, pressing his lips against hers lightly in a chaste kiss.

They pulled away from each other quickly, blushing, as Ula placed one of her hands against Frodo's neck and smiled shyly at him before leaning in to kiss him again, deeper this time as his tongue entered her mouth.

Ula gasped as the kiss stole away her breath, if she had been standing she was sure her legs would have given out from the pure desire that filled out her entire body.

"Frodo…" She gasped his name against his lips as he pulled away, cheeks flushed with pleasure and eyes lidded with desire, as he smiled shyly at her.

OoOoOo

I hope this wasn't too fast a pace to go with the Frodo/Ula romance thing? Review and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed the first 'Ula' chapter, I intend to write one on each of the girls and don't worry they wont all end up being saved and found by the guys they are going to be with as I feel that would be far too easy.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
